Mentats
Berry Mentats Grape Mentats Orange Mentats |game9 =VB |articles9 =Mentats }} Mentats are a brand of nootropic chems in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: The Board Game, and Van Buren. Background The chalky red pills manufactured by Med-Tek Laboratories were a popular recreational drug before the Great War, favored by consumers for their effect on creativity.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.74: "This party drug was once favored for the boost it gave to creativity—tune in, turn on, drop out. Mentats are just the ticket when you need to figure out something particularly perplexing or impress someone with your wits and charm. Mentats also sharpen your Perception, which greatly enhances long-range sniping attacks." The active ingredient is a powerful nootropic that increases memory related functions, and speeds other mental processes.Fallout and Fallout 2 item description: "{5300}{}{Mentats}" "{5301}{}{A pillbox of mind-altering chems. Increases memory related functions, and speeds other mental processes. Highly addictive.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Students and those in other fields requiring intensive thought would also take to mentats for its mental benifitsThe lecture halls of Vault-Tec University have many hidden stashes of mentats, especially on student sides of rooms.Mentats are a common find at the Big MT Research and Development Center Of course, the effect is temporary, leaving the user tired and sluggish once it wears off, but seems to have a profound effect on a developing adolescent mind, which results in a permanent and noticeable intelligence increase.Shaw High School terminal entries; Rusty Burton's school terminalProperty of R. Burton Excessive consumption could also result in health complications, including recurring migraines from withdrawal and even debilitating neurological disorders.Little Yangtze terminals; Little Yangtze Log Terminal, Elijah's Journal - Day 4Mobius suffers from acute dementia as a result of extremely prolonged Mentats and Psycho abuse. Coupled with a high addiction rate, Mentats were a double-edged sword. The high addiction rate of Mentats was of no concern to Med Tek and was designed as such. Med Tek would practice pre-seeding areas it planned on selling to with free drugs to further drive sales of Mentats brand (as well as Fixer).Med-Tek research terminals: "From: Med-Tek Sales/PR Department ''CURRENT PRODUCT SALES: ''- MENTATS sales up 24% in school districts ''- FIXER sales up 12% in seeded zones ''NEW PRODUCT FORECAST: ''-PREVENT sales +250% projection 2078 ''-PREVENT sales +330% 2079" The seeding of areas predominantly targeted school districts, such as Shaw High School, where Principal Ronald Tanner would use both Rusty Burton and the Book return systemShaw High School rewards Mentats for book return tokens to distribute Mentants around Shaw High school. To further target children, Med Tek started developing enticing fruit-flavored varieties and offering them as prizes to win at the National Archives after completing a basic history quiz.National Archives terminal entries; Prize Redemption TerminalNational Archives terminal entries; Administrator Berkeley's Terminal, Notice u89003 Mentats packages (available both as cardboard packs and tins)Game items sold well, with their popularity surviving the Great War and making them a popular drug across the wasteland. Some chemists even figured out how to iterate on the design and create special blends of Mentats.Different recipes available in Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. The Professor from Broken Hills allegedly developed an easy method to mass-produce Mentats, likely owing to its ubiquitous nature across the country, even years after production ceased. Variants Mentats Mentats are most useful for characters with low Intelligence and Perception, as they grant a useful bonus for both these SPECIAL stats. The downside however, is that they are addictive. Grape Mentats These Mentats do not increase Intelligence and Perception; instead, they only increase Charisma. Berry Mentats Berry Mentats do not have the Perception bonus that normal Mentats bring, only increasing Intelligence and in Fallout 4 provide enemy highlighting. Orange Mentats Orange Mentats do not have the Intelligence bonus that normal Mentats bring, as they only increase Perception. Party Time Mentats Party Time Mentats are a crafted variant of Mentats made by the Courier, requiring a Science skill of 50 and can be produced at any campfire. Behind the scenes The name Mentats is a reference to Frank Herbert's Dune, where, in the wake of humanity rejecting artificially intelligent computers and robots, Mentats are humans trained for computer-like mathematical and logical computations. The pills are colored red. Red-stained lips are a distinguishing characteristic of a Dune Mentat. References Category:Consumables de:Mentats fr:Mentats es:Mentats pl:Mentaty ru:Ментаты uk:Ментати